A Wizard Found
by etherian
Summary: Hermione has given up on the wizarding world. She finds peace in the Cornish coastal town of Polgreen. It seems, someone else has found a haven in the small town.


_a/n: This began as a simple dialogue between Hermione and Severus. Of course, it got a bit out of hand. Enjoy!_

 _UPDATE: 21 July 2016. Corrections and suggestions by Books85._

* * *

 _ **The Muggle World**_

The Battle of Hogwarts, the battle that ended the reign of Voldemort, was five years in the past. Lives had continued on and soon much of what had been fought for was pleasantly forgotten. There were some positives: the Ministry was not the corrupt body it had become under Cornelius Fudge. Many laws that were prejudicial to beings such as Werewolves, Elves, and Centaurs, had been abolished. The new Minister For Magic had made it part of his policy to work with those magical sentients that had either been pushed aside, put into slavery, or outright destroyed.

The Aurory had experienced both an upswing in recruits and new techniques to teach their trainees. For a time Harry Potter had spent a year with the Aurory and had instituted a more thoughtful Aurory that dealt more in investigative technique created by Muggles. There was now a small but growing Forensic Aurory Team that was learning and understanding the tragedies of a witch or wizard that became a victim of magical crime. Such a purview had solely belonged to St. Mungo's but as they were a Healing Hospital it no longer made sense to leave such forensics in their hands.

Harry Potter had seen these changes blossom in his one year as an Auror but he wanted a family. That had finally taken precedence and it was his family he now had the energy for. He and Ginny Weasley had stayed together as a couple until then. Ginny had her own aspirations which went into professional Quidditch. They had tried to stay together but Ginny's travels with her team made a relationship too difficult. They split amicably and Harry met and fell in love with a witch of home-body mien who had been a year behind him at Hogwarts. Alicia Binns, the great-great-great granddaughter of Professor Binns (whose ghost moved on after the Final Battle) had never been called pretty, much less gorgeous, in her time at school but Harry had found himself enraptured by her big blue eyes, bashful smile, and long, blonde hair. Alicia was also a very intelligent woman and had no trouble talking to her husband into the late hours of the night. Within five years they were the parents of a boy - James Sirius Potter.

Ron Weasley had spent a year with his brother George at Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, then another year pursuing Quidditch, before settling, in all places, back at Hogwarts where he now taught flying and Quidditch. Ron remained single but a very devoted godfather to James Sirius Potter. Ron was also thought of as one of the "cool" teachers at Hogwarts. He simply loved what he was doing.

Hermione Granger, though, had left the wizarding world after the landslide approval of the Marriage Law that "strongly encouraged Muggle-borns to wed Purebloods" in order to increase and strengthen the population. The Ministry did not penalise those who did not follow the law but Hermione did not feel entirely welcome in the magical world she had fought most of her childhood for.

Magic did have its wonderful side but so, too, did the Muggle life. At 18 (and we'll not mention that year and a half she gained through the abuse of a Time-Turner in her third year at Hogwarts) she was on her own after having said a tearful farewell to her parents who had stayed in Australia. Hermione, now a young woman, moved herself to the village of Polgreen, Cornwall along the coast.

Hermione rented a modest two-story home within the storybook appearing Cadogill Port with galleons she had "earned" as a war hero and recipient of The Order of Merlin. A goodly portion of the converted gold she had wisely invested thus providing herself with a livable, annual income. Her parents had also bestowed a very generous annual benefit. She never needed to seek out a living again. Still, work was important to her and she found a wonderful place at a book shop called The BookWyrm.

Hermione's mornings were waking to a beautiful view of the ships moored in Cadogill Port from her bedroom. She would shower, dress, and then she would go downstairs to make herself breakfast.

Not always a healthy breakfast as she indulged once a week in the pastry at the local bakery on the way to work. She would pick up two of the light French Crullers for herself and a jelly-filled donut for her employer, the singly named Grayson.

After a day at the BookWyrm she would take her bicycle, her main source of transportation, down to Cadogill Beach where she would watch the fall of dusk and the beginning of the sun setting.

If groceries were needed, she would visit the local grocer before heading home and to a quiet, yet lonely dinner… and then an equally lonely bed.

Five years passed for Hermione in this lovely pastoral village. Once in awhile she dated but no relationship ever took hold. There was… _someone else_ … in her dreams and it was for him that she kept a "weather eye" out for.

Often she would dream of this mysterious man who was tall, slender, and quiet. Hermione never saw his face in her dreams but that did not disturb her. Once, perhaps when she was younger, she would have been frantic to know who this was in her dreams. She did brew Amortentia one morning in her kitchen for some little clue as to who he might be. The fragrances of sage, bay rum, parchment, and the strange but alluring scent that reminded her of years in a lab with magical potions had filled her house. It was a strangely beautiful combination of scents but none of them gave her a clue as to who her dream lover might be.

That was all right, though. Polgreen had a way of easing such silly tension from her body and she knew that, in time, her great love would be revealed.

* * *

 _ **13 June 2003 - A Friday**_

Hermione carried the stack of old books (old being anything older than 25 years of age) from the box they had been in to a section of the bookstore where she shelved them. Putting the books on the floor she picked up each one, peered at its title through her gold-rimmed reading glasses, and then popped the book into place.

"Hermione!" called the voice of the owner far into the stacks of books.

"In the Mythology section, Grayson!" she called back.

There was some rustling, an exclamation, and then the owner of The BookWyrm, Grayson (of the _'only one name'_ ) emerged from the bookshelves and various stacks of books that did not make it to the shelves. Grayson was neither tall nor short but an average six feet in height. He appeared too thin, and there were a few widows in Polgreen, Cornwall who always baked him pies, cakes, cookies and brownies in order to fatten him up. His hair was prematurely grey, trimmed to below his ears and he sported an old-fashioned Van Dyke mustache and beard. His eyes were icy blue, and in need of the glasses he was currently wiping clean as he tried to walk through the stacks. He was wont to inform the curious that he was "only in his 40s".

"You brought your bicycle today, Hermione?" he asked as he put on his glasses (rather large horn-rimmed spectacles) and smiled.

"I always do, Grayson," the young woman smirked at her boss always stating the obvious. "What is it you need?" Hermione inquired as she rose to her feet and clapped the dust from her hands.

"Billy isn't coming in today," he replied. "That cold that's going round. I have a delivery here for our Mr. Tobias that he wants today…"

Hermione grinned. "I can take it. He lives down by the Wheal, doesn't he?"

The Wheal were the ruins of old mines of tin. There were three standing ventilation shafts that marked the old tin mines that had been alive in the early 18th century. They were nothing more than markers to the sealed entrances of the mines, now. The Wheal was a wild looking place of Cornish Bluebells and Lavender. It sat above Polgreen as cliffs that still reminded those living of the lonely conditions of mining, and those owners that lived 'pon the hill'.

"One of the few that does," Grayson nodded. "He lives on the old Ellis estate."

"I've always wanted to see that place!" enthused Hermione. "Where are the books?"

"My desk," Grayson helped Hermione past a stack of books on the floor. "You ought to go now since it's two o'clock."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Grayson!"

* * *

Polgreen in Cornwall stretched from Cadogill Port to the Wheal which perched along a cliff over the ocean and was significantly marked by the remains of its past industry; mining. Three stone-built ventilation shafts of the abandoned wheals, or tin mines were clung to a treacherous outcropping of rock over the cliffs. Located in a part of Polgreen that was considered lush in its greenery, its fields of bluebells and purple heather, and breezes from the ocean. This had gained the name of The Wheal.

The Wheal was a beautiful area that included homes from Polgreen's past. These were the manses of the gentrified folk, and of Ross Ellis, the last tin miner and owner of the largest mine Wheal Grace. The Estate of Ellis, the home built by Ross Ellis, was where Hermione was headed.

Hermione had a sturdy one speed bicycle that she had picked up from an estate sale in London. She added a few charms to make the pedaling a bit easier but that still allowed some exercise. Her bicycle was painted a fire engine red with a basket attached to the handlebars. Since she rode the bicycle everywhere most everyone was used to seeing ' _that cheerful girl on the red bike'_.

The path that Hermione trundled along was an old footpath that had likely known the foot of many a miner in its heyday. The path skirted the cliffs and rose at a slight incline to the first of the wheals, the tallest and most intact, Wheal Ellis. Beyond were wheals Leisure and Warleg. At the sight of Wheal Ellis above its outcropping of stone Hermione turned her bicycle onto a path that stretched inland. Not far was the Ellis estate.

Hermione could only see the thatched roof of the Ellis house. Everywhere else she could see were bushes of flowers, ivy, and trees. She easily identified the Davey Elm but she was surprised to see, flourishing, the Cornish Elm which was said to no longer be found in Cornwall. Extinct, Hermione believed.

A well-worn cobbled path led through the profuse, and fragrant growth, to finally reveal the Ellis estate. Three buildings built from cliffside stone came together towards the center main house. To the left was clearly a stable where a horse peered out leisurely as it ate its oats and to the right was another building that might be an extension of the main house.

Hermione was just slipping off her bicycle when a very large dog came bounding out of nowhere to greet her. Hermione dropped her bicycle, the books in a bookbag in the basket spilled all over the drive, and she dove for where the horse was.

Hermione was caught in her dive to safety by a pair of strong hands with slim fingers. A voice from the past shouted, "Gaelen! Sit down!"

Immediately the dog obeyed, plopped onto its wide haunches, and wagged its bushy tail against the stone of the driveway.

Hermione was righted by her saviour. "Who are you?" he demanded.

Turning, she found herself face to face (though she really only was tall enough to reach his shoulder with the top of her head) with Mr. Tobias, whom she had never met before. At least, this was not the wizard she remembered. Before her was a slim man whose face was sharply defined but the sallow skin she expected had been replaced by the tanned skin of a native of Polgreen. His eyes were black as night, the nose as hooked as she recalled it, and teeth that had once been crooked had been seen to by a dentist. The gentleman's hair was a black as his eyes but did not have the greasy sheen that had marked a certain Potions Master. This hair was clean and fell, unfettered, to an inch between elbow and shoulder. His clothing was dark trousers tucked into sturdy workboots, and a tight vest of brown silk and cotton over a puffed sleeve shirt that should be tied at the neck but hung tantalisingly open. Hermione could not help thinking how piratical and romantic he appeared.

"Hermione Granger. I'm from BookWyrm. I brought…" she then caught a glance of her over-turned bicycle and the books upon the ground. "Oh dear!" She stepped out of her rescuers arms and over to the books, grabbed the empty bookbag and began to pick up the books. "I am so sorry, Mr. Tobias!"

He ignored the books and her apology as he glared, "Where is William?"

Hermione tucked the last book into the bag, and rose to her feet. "Sick. Grayson knew you wanted your books today so he asked me to bring them." She held out the books in offer. As he took the bag from her she tipped her head slightly, "We've… uhm… met before. Haven't we?"

Hermione received in answer a dark glower that did not put her at ease. Mr. Tobias snatched the bag of books from the young woman and growled, "Come."

Normally Hermione would take her bicycle and go home but that voice of a velvet clad sledgehammer, did not give her the choice. Leaving her bicycle on its side she trotted to catch up with the client. Gaelen wagged his tail and was soon galumphing after the woman ' _Sweet'_ and his man, ' _Spice'_.

"Sit," that silken voice ordered as Mr. Tobias dropped the bags by a slouchy looking, terribly comfort worn leather chair and a matching ottoman.

Hermione had followed the slim finger that pointed at a divan upholstered in sun-faded tapestry. She gingerly sat on the edge and watched as her host vanished through a door at the end of the large room.

Similar to her own century old home, the Ellis cottage main house was one large room that served as living room, dining room (evidenced by the dark-stained oak table and chairs) and study (a cluttered desk of similar stained oak that sat in one corner of the large room). Bookcases were scattered along one wall and only broken by the pleasant interruption of large canvases of beautiful flowers against inky backdrops. Opposite the desk, and to the side (and obviously the best spot to be in the main room) was a tall easel with a cloth draped over it haphazardly. The cloth, and area of Travertine floor beneath the easel was stained by splotches and spatterings of paint of all colours. There was a palette decorated with a variety of oil colours, a vase of brushes, and other implements required by an artist.

Hermione knew that Mr. Tobias was an artist of some notoriety (his specialty was of flowers, gardens, and the flora of Nature). Grayson had a large canvas of 'Van Gogh' like sunflowers brightening up his office at the BookWyrm.

She scoffed quietly. The teacher she recalled from her student days couldn't be an artist! And then, that voice once again intruded…

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," the whisper of that voice caressed Hermione's ear as it continued, "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic," a soft chuckle that Hermione knew was not from that original soliloquy and her spine shivered. "I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death—"

Hermione abruptly turned towards the back of the couch to find the book client behind her. "Professor Snape…" she breathed in awe.

An expression she had never seen upon her Potions teacher spread smoothly across the man's face, "Severin Tobias, artist… Hermione." He held up a tray of tea. "Orange pekoe which I feel is efficacious for an afternoon. The petit fours are from the bakery in Cadogill."

Mr. Tobias settled the large, black lacquer tray upon the low table before the divan and began to pour the tea from an old porcelain tea pot painted with a filigree of ivy on the spout and base. The two cups matched.

Severin Tobias seated himself and sipped the steaming tea. Hermione was staring at him; no doubt lost in the memory of the past.

"Hermione," he spoke softly, "your stare is bordering on the rude. What is it you wish to say to me?"

"We left you for dead… Professor… I…"

Severin sighed, "Hermione, call me Severin, if you would. There is no Professor Snape here."

Hermione nodded and took a quick fortifying sip of her tea. "But… How? How did you survive?"

"Potions Master," he said simply. Hermione started to ask another question but he shook his head. "No. Severus Snape left the wizarding world so he could become who I am now. I shall say no more than that."

Hermione surrendered her curiosity and sipped her tea as the memories of that time, the battle at its height; she and her friends in the Shrieking Shack with their teacher bleeding to death before their eyes. Hermione had not wanted to leave the man… he had been harsh to her, cruel to Harry, and not at all nice to Gryffindors in general. Still he had been Headmaster Dumbledore's spy, the wizard he trusted and, in the Shrieking Shack, he was dying. He was in pain.

Hermione put her teacup down on the tea tray and began to form a thought but a door in the kitchen squeaked open and a small girl ran into the room. She held a jar she had in her hands up to the once dead Potions Master.

"Daddy! Look what I found in the window garden!" Severin Tobias leaned forward and picked the child and her discovery up and onto his lap.

Hermione blinked in curiosity, and then took a moment to study the child. She was four possibly five years of age, lithe but with a touch of baby fat to her arms and legs. She had pale blonde hair that fell in silken waves to her waist with no thought to the elements, nor to the leaf stuck in one tendril. Her father Vanished the leaf with just a touch to the child's hair.

"I see a beetle in your jar, Angel," he peered down at the insect scrabbling at the smooth sides. "What shall you do with it?"

"Does Henry like beetles?" she asked thoughtfully.

Hermione had a sudden flashback to another beetle she had kept in a jar for a year; the unregistered Animagus Rita Skeeter. "Don't!"

A familiar eyebrow rose on the artist's face. "Angel, we have a guest." Nudging the child from his lap he liberated the jar and its occupant from his daughter.

"Hi! I'm Angel," the girl introduced herself.

"Hermione Granger. I brought some books to your father," she smiled. The child stuck out a hand and Hermione took it into hers and felt the small fingers wrap around hers in a handshake.

"Daddy likes lotsa books. Did you bring me one?" she asked hopefully.

Severin Tobias pulled a book from the bookbag. "I believe this is what you were looking for, Angel."

The child clapped with delight and then took the book from her father. She turned and held it up to Hermione. "It's the tesseract story! I'm gonna read this to daddy. Thanks for bringing it, Hermione."

"You're very welcome, Angel." With a smile from Hermione the child tucked her book under her arm, forgot the beetle, and ran back outside.

Severin Tobias held up the jar, shook it slightly, and the beetle scrabbled frantically. "What is it you suspect, Hermione?"

Hermione stood, walked over to the gentleman, and lifted the jar from his hand. She peered in at the beetle. "Recently, Harry sent me a copy of The Daily Prophet. It was an article from Rita Skeeter theorising that Severus Snape had lived. Oh, he had a memorial that had been led by Harry, but she was right. His body wasn't found… in the Shrieking Shack…" Hermione shook her head and dropped her gaze to the man comfortably seated before her. "His body was never found." She handed the jar back to him. "A silly article, you'd think, but Skeeter wrote in the article that she had a lead on Severus Snape… that he had left the wizarding world." She crouched down on one knee and peered at the insect as she peered into the jar. "Rita Skeeter is an unregistered Animagus. I knew but I had promised never to tell anyone if she never wrote a word about me again."

Severin Tobias lifted the jar and scowled at the beetle within. "You believe this is Rita Skeeter."

"I would hope not but…" Hermione sighed and added her saddened glower towards the bug. "it's too much of a coincidence, Severus." She tapped the surface of the jar with her fingernail. "I wish there was a way to know without letting her out of the jar."

"You will not allow me to feed her to Henry?" he smirked.

Her head jerked up to look upon the dark eyes of the artist. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Tempting, Hermione…" she never saw the snap of his wrist that dropped his wand into his hand. She watched with interest as he aimed the wand at the beetle causing a blue glow to envelope the beetle. Hermione lifted her gaze in question and caught his smile. "Well, well… welcome to Polgreen, Miss Skeeter." With another wave of his wand the jar floated to the mantle of the empty fireplace. "It is getting late, Hermione. Would you care to join my daughter and myself for dinner?"

Hermione stood and felt the smile that suffused her face. "I would love to, Severus."

He nodded once, and blinked his eyes. "Severin, please."

Hermione felt a blush warming her cheeks. "Severin."

* * *

Dinner in the Tobias household was a cooperative effort; Hermione enjoyed this. Angel put all of the chopped parts of the salad together, Severin sliced the main dish - a beautiful roast beef - and Hermione seasoned the vegetables, and stirred up the mashed potatoes with a few spices and herbs. Once everything was plated and served on the kitchen table, they ate.

Angel dominated the conversation, and revealed how she came to be the daughter of the man who had once been Severus Snape.

Angel took a generous gulp of her milk, then wiped the milk-stache from her lips with her napkin. "I was a baby, you know," began Angel conversationally. "Just three years old. Mumma worked at the diner late at night and she had the 'sponsibility to lock it all up."

"Responsibility," Severin corrected softly. Angel smiled at her father and nodded.

"Mumma was important, see?" asked Angel.

Hermione could tell by the child's insistence that her mother's value in this world be known. "Your mother was working late in order to take care of you."

Angel beamed and nodded. "So, Mumma was on her way to the bus stop when she found daddy and he was lost, weren't you Daddy?"

"Terribly lost," he agreed with a slight smile.

Angel giggled and continued. "Mumma took daddy on the bus 'cause it started to rain and then on the bus she saw that daddy was injured."

Hermione, who had had her attention on the child, swivelled that attention over to Severin. "An unexpected duel from an… associate that had escaped justice," Severin's voice was low. Hermione nodded in understanding. Although the Battle at Hogwarts was the death of many of Voldemort's followers including himself, there were smaller battles that occurred even after she herself left the wizarding world. Many of Voldemort's followers had escaped and were being rounded up by the Aurors.

"I cried when I saw daddy's arm bleeding. It was awful!" gushed Angel with emotion. "Then daddy had a fever and he said lotsa weird things about dragons, a dark wizard, a Golden Trio, and a know-it-all. I think he liked that know-it-all."

Hermione aimed a glare at Severin as she blushed. He shrugged in apology, and had the nerve to smirk at her.

Angel had missed the silent conversation so she kept speaking, "Mumma was a good nurse and I watched a lot. I then helped by feeding daddy soup. He hates that 'canned slop'. When he got better he showed mumma how to make real soup and a whole lot of other things." She grinned at her father. "We ate lotsa good stuff!"

"I'll bet you did," agreed Hermione. She covered a small chuckle as she thought of the Potions Master at home in a kitchen.

"Anyway, daddy got all better and he said he was going to find a flat but mumma told daddy she had an extra room and she needed money. Daddy didn't think it was 'propriate 'cause mumma was a lady and daddy was a gentleman but mumma told him that was silly." Angel took a moment to finish her milk and one last bite of her roast beef. "So daddy rented a room and we went to lots of neat places, like the museum, the aquarium, and a library. Mumma and daddy both played with me, and daddy read to me 'cause he's got the best voice." She leaned forward and whispered, "Daddy is way scary as Captain Hook!"

Hermione whispered back while she caught Severin in a conspiratorial glance, "Oooo I expect he's just awfully frightening!" Angel nodded. Hermione then asked softly, "Did one day your daddy marry your mummy?"

Angel's smile faded as she shook her head. To Hermione's breaking heart the small girl patted her father's hand. "Daddy really wanted to marry mumma and make us all proper but one night mumma left the diner and she got killed."

Hermione stiffened in horror as she looked upon Severin and saw the old pain in the depths of his black eyes. He nodded as he finished his red wine, "I had not wanted Eleanor to return to the diner but she wanted to put in her notice and one last night," he sighed. "A drunk driver… Eleanor was no more, and…"

Angel interrupted softly, "I didn't have a mumma anymore." She smiled gently. "Mumma was smart, though, and gave me to daddy. She never wanted him to be alone."

"Your mother did not wish for you to be alone, either, my Angel," he said as the child slipped off her chair and hugged her father. Severin patted the child's back. "Go let Gaelen out and feed Henry."

"'k, Daddy." she turned to the young woman. "Bye Hermione. Come eat dinner with us again, will you?"

"I'd love to!" Hermione enthused towards the girl. She then hesitated and glanced at Severin. "Of course, your father needs to invite me…"

Angel aimed her lovely, limpid gaze up at her father. "Daddy, can Hermione come again? Please?"

He nodded. "I do not see why not. Go on now, Angel."

Angel waved and promptly ran out of the kitchen. Hermione smiled and chuckled.

"An amusing memory, Hermione?" Severin asked as he rose from his chair and began to gather the leftover food to be put away.

Hermione smiled, "When I was in second year I remember how you… uhm… Professor Snape stuck Harry and Ron to the castle wall for running in the hallways."

His eyebrow rose acerbically, "Hmmm. Angel has often informed me that if she runs everywhere that gets her to her destination quicker. Still…" he sighed. "I am a failure at getting her to stop running in the house."

Hermione rose from her seat and gathered the dishes to be put into the sink. "Angel is a darling girl, Severin. The circumstances of her mother's death is truly awful but you are both so fortunate to have each other."

"Angel is my… sanity, Hermione," he leaned heavily against the counter and stared out the window at the falling of night. As the young woman touched his back in sympathy he blinked away the memories of the past. "I had no idea it was this late."

Severin turned to face Hermione and she let her hand fall awkwardly between them. "If you wish you may Apparate from Ellis Cottage," he suggested.

Hermione slowly shook her head, "I can't. I don't have my wand anymore." He frowned in concern. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "When I… caught Ron… cheating… there was a fight. I aimed my wand at Ron and Lavender Brown thought I meant to kill him. She took my wand from me, and broke it. That's when I decided I'd finally had enough of the wizarding world."

"You left. The Heroine of Hogwarts… I do not condone what Weasley and Brown did to you but was that truly enough to leave the wizarding world?" Severin asked as he directed his guest from the kitchen to the large living room where Angel was colouring in a book at the table and watched by a silvery-grey lizard.

Hermione seated herself on the divan and was pleased when Severin sat beside her. "After the Battle of Hogwarts there were victory parties, and medals were awarded… it was a time of recovery. Simple enough, it seemed but you missed out on some changes. Prejudice against Muggle-borns appears gone but in truth its buried under the Marriage Law. A decree to raise the wizarding population by requiring one Pureblood to marry a Muggle-Born and have children is what forced Ron and I together. I had hoped…" Hermione had a flash of a memory of dancing with Harry Potter in the Forest of Dean when she and her friends were searching for the horcruxes. She shook her head sharply. "Harry married the great-great-great granddaughter of Professor Binns. Alicia Binns." she smiled wistfully. "Even though Alicia was considered a half-blood, Harry's objection to the Marriage Law was its death knell."

"And their son - James Sirius - thrives?" he asked blithely.

"How did you know?" she asked, startled by his knowledge of the wizarding world.

"Death, Birth, and Marriage announcements," Severin replied. Wandlessly and silently he Summoned a familiar newspaper.

"The Daily Prophet," mused Hermione. "The pictures don't move."

"Not in the Muggle world." Severin Summoned the whiskey bottle, and Angel watched the bit of magic with amusement. He offered Hermione a glass. She agreed and he poured.

"So you knew Rita Skeeter was looking for you, then" observed Hermione.

"I did. Although, I confess I did not know how she would attempt such an investigation." He glanced towards the jar on the mantle, and suddenly froze. The jar was on the floor, on its side. The lid was some distance and the beetle was gone.

Hermione also looked but her dismay was in thinking that the beetle had escaped. "She's loose!"

Severin's lips thinned and he faced his daughter and her lizard. "Angel, the beetle that was in the jar. Where is it?"

"I gave Henry the beetle, Daddy," she replied with complete innocence. "He ate it but I think he likes his mealworms much better." She lovingly stroked her finger down the spine of a snowy white lizard.

"Oh my…!" Hermione sagged as a chill ran down her spine. Her white face she turned to Severin.

"There is nothing to be done, Hermione," he whispered softly. "I should have warned An… my child… away from the creature."

Angel's face shadowed as she sensed something was wrong. She stood but did not move. "Daddy?" Angel glanced down at her lizard, Henry. Feeling a sudden sorrow she could not explain Angel sprinted to her father and threw herself in his arms. Severin lifted the girl into his arms and comforted her as sobs shook her body.

No longer thinking of Rita Skeeter's terrifyingly tragic end, Hermione moved over to father and daughter and stroked the girl's back as she looked questioningly into Severin's eyes. He saw the question in regards to his daughter's tears and he replied in a low voice, "Eleanor told me once that Angel was a very sympathetic child. I have noticed an increase in her… empathy… in the last year. I suspect that my daughter may be an Empath."

Hermione's voice was also lowered, "That's rare, Severus. And, from what I read the only Empaths that were known were also considered Squibs since they could not wield their magic."

Severin would not discuss the subject further while his child hurt. Hermione understood and concentrated upon the child who now just grasped tightly to her father.

"Shh, Little One," Severin cupped his daughter's chin so she was looking up at him with red-rimmed eyes. "Why don't you take Henry out into the backyard to catch light-bugs. I think he feels terrible about what happened and I bet he would love some happy memories to take away the sad."

Angel nodded. "You're right, Daddy. Henry really does feel just terrible. He can eat some light-bugs to light up his tummy…" Angel sighed as she glanced over at her white lizard. She lowered her voice, "Daddy, if I pray for the beetle will God know I didn't mean to hurt her?"

"He is a God of forgiveness and love, Angel. He will know of your innocence." Gently he nudged the child from his lap, and Hermione was surprised as Angel threw her arms around her neck.

"Angel?" asked Hermione.

"I'm okay, Hermione. You're okay, too. Make sure daddy knows that he's okay, too." Slipping away she picked up Henry, perched him on her shoulder and then she ran out of the living room. A moment later the kitchen door squeaked open and then banged shut.

Hermione looked up at Severin as pain welled in his black depths. She touched his knee. "You _are_ all right, Severus. Neither of us would ever have hurt Rita Skeeter no matter how awful she was to us." He brought his gaze down to hers. At first he hesitated and then he touched the young woman's cheek. "Rita Skeeter always took risks, Severus. This was…"

"... it was an unfortunate accident." He stood and held his hand out to the young woman kneeling at his feet. He smiled sadly, "Come outside, Hermione. Seeing the light-bugs will lift your heart."

* * *

Hermione was not a loose woman. She was as deliberate in her relationships (few though they were) as she was in her study of any subject. Yet, she had spent hours with Severin Tobias (Severus Snape) and his adopted daughter Angel. She had watched as the child danced around the yard catching the light-bugs (the lightning bugs of her childhood) and then she, Severin, and Angel had all fed the sparkling bugs to a very appreciative Henry.

As they fed the lizard Angel had softly spoken, "We're sending Light to you, Lady Beetle, forgiveness we ask for Henry who was even more innocent than any of us in what we did. Bless you and bless you and bless you."

With Angel's curious incantation completed Hermione felt a strange warmth as of a departed soul giving her benediction. The warmth was such a blossoming along every nerve ending she did not hesitate when Severin wrapped his arms around her and began to kiss her. Angel giggled and danced around Henry while his crested head bobbed happily up and down.

From there, both Severin and Hermione put Angel to bed, and although a very far away part of her thought she ought to head home to her own bed, that thought was replaced with other, more pleasantries, as she joined Severin in his bed.

Both witch and wizard indulged in a marathon of pleasure that neither had never known before, and afterwards had succumbed to pleasurable ennui to sleep.

Hermione was the first to awaken to the soft sound of Severin snoring above her head as he held her close. With his front to her back, one large hand of slim fingers cupping a bared breast, Hermione felt she had never experienced such completeness… such contentment… in all her life. She looked within for any regret or guilt at her wantonness but there was none. It was curious, and it made her smile, she knew that here was where she was meant to be.

Carefully she turned in Severin's embrace, expecting him to still be asleep, but his eyes were open. He kissed her lips lightly.

"Hello, Severus," Hermione purred.

"I never thought to welcome hearing my name again," he sighed as he kissed each of her cheeks. "It is as though in saying it I am forgiven the past and born anew. How have you done this, darling Hermione?"

With a small giggle she kissed the tip of his nose. "I don't know, Severus. I thought I ought to feel ashamed at being here after just a few hours but somehow… this, in your arms, is where I've always wanted to be. Is it magic drawing us together?" Her voice was tinged with hopeful wonder.

"Perhaps. I long ago found that magic knows what must be before I accept what is," he shifted to his back but did not let go of the young woman. Making love to Hermione had not held the frantic urgency of his few, past encounters. With her there had been a sublime… rightness. Body and mind knew that this was to be. "Curious, but a small part of me wishes to question this moment. He wants to believe it will never happen again… but…" he glanced down expecting to see her bushy hair but instead her doe-brown eyes beheld him.

"I'm not going anywhere, Severus," Hermione said firmly. "Not unless you throw me out and ward against me from ever stepping foot on your property again." He shook his head. She smiled. "Then, I should like to stay, dear heart."

Severin pulled Hermione onto him so she straddled his hips. As he thrust into the welcome heat of her center he pulled her down and kissed her.

Neither would see sleep until the sun began to rise. Angel intruded at dawn with Henry on her shoulder and Gaelen beside her; it was time for breakfast!

* * *

 _The Polgreen Weekly - 7 July 2004_

 _Six year resident of our little village, Severin Tobias - revealed that his true name was Severus Snape. He had explained that events from his past had made him wish to forget himself, but a welcome reminder brought back himself and his name._

 _Adoption papers for Angel Tobias-Cross were properly changed to reflect this and now the six-year old is Angel Snape-Cross._

 _Miss Snape-Cross is pleased to add that not only does she have a daddy but a mama. Yes, this means that Severus Snape will take to wife the lovely Hermione Granger whom all of us know from The BookWyrm down by the harbor, and her inimitable red bicycle._

 _The wedding will take place at St. Clowance of the Heart Anglican Church on Saturday, noon, 12 July, 2004. A picnic reception will take place on the church's front lawn directly after the wedding._

* * *

 _The Daily Prophet - One week after the marriage of Severus Snape and Hermione Granger - A Small Notice on the bottom of page 8_

 _With heavy heart The Daily Prophet says a cordial farewell to Rita Skeeter declared dead by the Ministry For Magic one year after her mysterious disappearance._

 _Please welcome our new Society Reporter, Janus Belle, whose column will begin tomorrow._

* * *

 _A few weeks later a small notice appeared in The Daily Prophet, Page 8, near the bottom right hand corner._

" _Ask Your Aunt Agony" will debut next week under the red quill of witch-journalist, Antonina Brees. The Daily Prophet is accepting your questions now._

 _After one year and thirteen days the Rita Skeeter watch will be ended. Should the status of the missing gossip reporter change you will know of it here. First._

Very few in the wizarding world were worried about Rita Skeeter, and in truth, she was utterly forgotten another year later. The popularity of "Ask Your Aunt Agony" sky-rocketed.

* * *

 _ **A Darling Epilogue**_

 _ **3 May 2006 - Ellis Cottage**_

All of the gardens were in bloom around Ellis Cottage. The trees were heavy with leaves, and some had blossoms that presaged fruit. Hermione sat upon the soft grass with ferns and flowers behind her, and a red rose in her curls. She wore a loose, soft cotton blouse in cream over a patchwork skirt of velvet, satin, and lace. Nestled in her lap was eight year old Angel. Together they were creating daisy crowns for their hair. Gaelen, the ever-large dog danced nimbly around Henry the lizard who bobbed his head in time with Gaelen's bouncing. Severus was also seated upon the grass but some distance from his wife and daughter. On a low easel was a canvas he worked over putting the finishing brush strokes upon a painting he had been working on for a month.

The painting was its own creative pleasure to paint but Severus found peace and happiness in gazing upon his small family as he worked. Especially in these last few months. Hermione's glow of contentment had become an unearthly beauty that reflected her gravid state.

"Daddy? Can we have lunch now?" asked Angel as Hermione settled the crown of white daisies upon her blonde hair.

Severus glanced up at the sky. "I think it is time for us all to retire, my girl. I see the shadow of an approaching storm." Severus Vanished the canvas, the easel, paints and brushes back to his corner studio in the large main room of their home. Angel had risen and picked up Henry and followed Gaelen into the kitchen. Severus went over to Hermione, extended his hand, and helped his very pregnant wife to her feet.

Hermione slipped her arms around Severus neck and stretched up to kiss him.

"Are you happy, my love?" Severus asked softly.

"Very, Severus," she sighed. "I am where I belong. Are you happy?"

Severus laid his hand upon his wife's abdomen. "There is no question of my happiness." He then drew her tight into his embrace, careful of his growing son or daughter, and kissed Hermione with such a thorough passion that her knees wobbled and she felt as though she were floating.

Hermione giggled softly when the kiss ended. "I cannot walk now, you realise, Severus."

"Ahh, I have overwhelmed you." To Hermione's delight her husband easily swung her up into his arms. She felt a tingle of magic and knew that he had lightened her for his romantic gesture. "Lunch, and then we must go."

Severus walked Hermione to the back door into the kitchen and then settled her upon a chair.

Angel was pouring milk for everyone including her father who eyed it distastefully. Hermione may have grown partial to that drink in the latter months of her pregnancy but he did not. With a wave of his hand he poured the milk into Gaelen's food bowl and he attacked it thankfully. Angel scowled at him.

"My apologies, Little One, but at this hour I would dearly love my coffee," explained Severus.

"That's why there's water boiling on the stove, Daddy," she snarled in rather a good imitation of the old Severus Snape.

"Very good, Angel!" he praised. "Now, go seat yourself and I will bring lunch to us all. We need to leave in an hour." For some moments Severus was busy fixing his coffee and making four sandwiches. Lunch was often a bit more involved but they really did have to leave today.

Minutes later, as they all ate, Angel looked up from her half eaten sandwich. "Daddy, are we going to live in the wizarding world?"

Severus sipped at his coffee. "For a short time, Angel," he began. "We will be waiting for your little brother or sister."

"What about Gaelen and Henry? They're going to miss us awfully," the young girl sighed.

Hermione smiled at her daughter, "We spoke of that, Angel. Your uncle, my best friend, is going to watch them for us."

Severus had been talked into letting the Boy-Who-Lived into his life by the persistent wheedling of his wife. Harry Potter was not the insufferable boy that he recalled from their days at Hogwarts. Harry, now a grown man, was much tolerated by Severus. Hermione had been invited to Harry's home where she spent time with Harry's wife Alicia, little 5 year old James Sirius, and Ron had also come to visit. Lavender Brown had long been gone from Ron's life. Severus had refused to go.

Hermione had returned to Ellis Cottage with tales of the party, and of her greeting all of her friends. Severus admitted, under the covers and the silence of the night, that he had wondered what it was like for Hermione to be back in the world that had so easily turned its back on her.

Hermione had hugged him, kissed him delightedly, and took him to a plane of pleasure that was much more memorable than the wizarding world.

Severus did not want to go now but Hermione had not given him a choice. Either she delivered the Muggle way in a Muggle hospital, or all of them would go to the wizarding world so Hermione could indulge in the ease that magic provided a witch. Since Severus really could not abide the Muggle hospital (he had long ago found a Squib pediatrician for his daughter and when it was needed, there was always St. Mungo's) they would make it a family trek to the wizarding world.

At 12:30 in the afternoon Harry Potter arrived for Gaelen and Henry. Angel was delighted to see her new uncle and he picked her up and spun her around until she was giggling. Severus, still an impatient man, took his daughter from the shorter boy, and addressed him.

"Potter, do pay attention…" began Severus.

"I have, Sir. Gaelen doesn't like leashes but he is very obedient to the commands you wrote down for me. Henry will stay in his terrarium and James is not to go anywhere near him." Harry smiled. "You do realise that James is really nothing like my father ever was to you, Sir. He won't mess with Henry."

Severus glared at the boy. "Your son is a five year old boy, Potter, and if he is anything at all like Angel was at that age, everything fascinates him and he has to pick it up. Henry is very sensitive and only allows Angel to pick him up."

Harry, properly chastened, nodded. "Are you sure you won't stay with Ali and me?" he asked his old teacher.

Severus shook his head. "Doubtless your offer is a polite one, Potter, but Aberforth has a room for us with a Floo connected to St. Mungo's."

"The Hogshead?" Harry asked as he glanced at Angel departing the kitchen.

"Angel and I have stayed at the Hogshead before, Potter. Rumors of Aberforth are just that. He is a tolerable gentleman with an affection for Angel. And," he added with a smirk, "she loves his goat."

Harry frowned, "How often have you been back to the wizarding world?" His eyes widened at his impertinence.

Severus only sighed, and replied, "More often than you might think, Potter."

Hermione returned to the kitchen clasping her light travelling cloak around her neck. "Severus still brews, Harry. He sells some of his potions at Slug and Jiggers, and abroad. He also still banks there… and everyone has been discreet." She tapped her best friend's chest. "Just like you are going to be."

Harry huffed with mock frustration, "I'm a very private person, Hermione."

Hermione hugged Harry. "I know you are. Severus? Where's Angel?" she asked as she looked around the kitchen.

"She is likely in the living room saying farewell to Henry. Angel!" he raised his voice. Angel ran into the kitchen. "It is time to go. Is Henry settled?"

Angel nodded as her mother draped a cloak over her daughter's shoulders and clipped the clasp shut. "Henry's in his terrarium. He doesn't like it much, Daddy, but I told him it wasn't forever so he's okay with it."

"Very good. I have opened a pocket in the wards so we shall go outside to the main path and portkey from there. He then nodded to Harry. "Your assistance is much appreciated, Potter."

"Of course, Sir. Maybe when your new baby is with you both you'll allow me to address you by your first name." Harry smiled.

"We shall see, Potter." He turned to his family. Solicitously he drew Hermione to his side. He then took his daughter by the hand.

* * *

As much as Severus wanted his wife in St. Mungo's she was not in labor (and insisted that her Muggle doctor had told her 3 more weeks). Therefore, Severus, with his wife beside him in a large bed, and Angel in the trundle bed, slept at the Hogshead Inn.

Dusk settled into a clear night as the Snapes all slept along with many other witches and wizards of the wizarding world. The stars sparkled like tiny gems as the hours passed in untroubled slumber.

At midnight Hermione woke to a flow of warmth down her back that settled into a tight pain in her lower back. She cried out softly trying not to wake Severus or Angel.

Severus did wake, though. The sudden change of the bed from dry to wet disturbed him to sudden alertness. His first thought was of Hermione.

"Severus!" Hermione whispered, her voice hoarse. "My water broke!"

"Why did it do that?" he demanded. "You have three more weeks!"

"I was wrong!" she shouted as pain arced up her spine. "We have to go to St. Mungo's… now…. owwwwwww!"

Angel was awake and she ran over to the Floo. Reaching up on her tiptoes for the Floo powder she threw it on the embers her father had kept warm. Green flames burst into being and she shouted, "St. Mungo's! My mama is having our baby!"

A moment later a medi-witch stepped through the green flames. She smiled as she cast a charm to lighten the small room. "I've come to take Mrs. Snape to St. Mungo's, Mr. Snape. Why don't you get dressed, and follow?" The medi-witch began to help Hermione from her bed.

"Angel, you get dressed first, and then I shall." He walked around the bed and kissed his wife's cheek. "I will not be long, my love."

Hermione could only smile and then, leaning on the medi-witch, she vanished in the green flames.

Angel gathered her clothing from the wardrobe and she was almost in the bathroom when she stopped, "Daddy?"

"Yes, Angel?"

"Is mama going to be all right?" her tone of voice dropped to one of worry.

Severus went to his daughter and drew her into his arms. "Hermione will be fine, darling girl. And, when we return home you will be a big sister." He nudged her into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Hermione fell into an exhausted sleep upon delivering her baby. Even though magic eased the labor and delivery of a witch a great deal it still was not absolutely pain-free and without a touch of mess. However, in three hours all was finished and Severus sat in his wife's hospital room under dim lighting and waited until she woke. Angel, who refused to leave her father's side slept in a cradle between her parents. A medi-wizard had transfigured a hand-towel into a stuffed, silver lizard for her since she was missing Henry.

"Severus?"

The small voice of his wife stirred Severus quickly from the mid-doze he was in. He glanced down at Angel, saw that she was deep in sleep, and then he moved to sit gingerly upon the side of Hermione's bed.

"My love, how are you?" he asked.

Hermione yawned. "Tired. I feel wonderful, though. Have you seen our son, yet?"

Severus rose, bent towards a small cradle, and lifted a swaddled bundle in a fluffy white baby's blanket. "He's rather exhausted, as well," he smiled. "I think he is a very beautiful, little boy." Severus leaned forward and gently kissed Hermione's cheek. "Angel fell asleep and it is likely she is dreaming of how wonderful a big sister she shall be."

Hermione struggled to sit up and then held her arms out for her son. "I think I fell asleep right after I said hello to him." Severus reluctantly handed his son to his wife then watched as she loosened his swaddling so she could examine his feet, toes, knees, fingers and hands. The last she looked at was the silky black curls that were faint shadows against his skull.

"The medi-witch informed me that in a few months he would have a full head of hair… rather like mine," he whispered with resignation.

"I think your hair is wonderful, Severus. It makes me very happy that he has his father's hair." She tweaked a strand of his straight, long, black hair.

"And, his mother's curls," he smirked as he caught her hand and kissed the knuckles. "And, thankfully her nose!" he tapped the end of Hermione's nose with the tip of his finger.

"Did you think of a name for our son, Severus?" she asked as she began to re-swaddle her baby.

"Tobias," he offered hesitantly.

"Your father's name?" she asked in puzzlement.

"Tobias… my father and I had a poor relationship and I admit, I had no love for him when he finally passed. However, I have been reminded recently that for a short time my father did love me and I… loved him." Severus lightly stroked his son's warm cheek. "It was only after the factory closed, and To… my father… just entering his 60th year, began to drink when the job possibilities that were left were not open to an 'old man'." He leaned forward to gently kiss his son's forehead. "I would like to forget the man that he became and to remember the man that he was." He looked up hopefully at his wife.

Hermione smiled, "Tobias. Tobias Snape. Tobias Martin Snape." She kissed her son's forehead. "He'll have both our fathers names."

"Tobias Martin," nodded Severus. He caught his wife yawning. Tobias squeaked as he followed his mother with a yawn. "You both need to sleep," he mused.

"As do you. Would you expand the bed and join us, Love?" asked Hermione.

He nodded. Then he tapped the bed with his wand to expand it. Severus removed his shoes, and socks, pulled back the covers, and slipped in next to Hermione. He drew her into his embrace, and whispered into her ear, "I love you, Wife."

She kissed his forehead. "I love you, Husband."

Severus then stroked the cheek of his sleeping son. "Welcome to our family, Tobias Martin."

The End


End file.
